The present invention relates to an electronic camera and, more particularly, to an electronic camera for reconstructing a plurality of sensed images and outputting the reconstructed image data to a printer.
Recently, electronic cameras such as a digital camera for electronically recording an image sensed by an image sensor such as a CCD are widely spread. In general, image data obtained by sensing an image with such an electronic camera is transferred to an information processor such as a personal computer, and printed out from a printing apparatus (to be simply referred to as a printer hereinafter) such as a printer connected to the information processor.
Also in recent years, the following electronic camera apparatus has been used in practical applications. In this electronic camera apparatus, the electronic camera and the printer are directly connected by a data transfer cable or the like without mediacy of the information processor, and image data of the electronic camera is directly output to the printer and printed using the printing function of the electronic camera.
The electronic camera uses a relatively-small-capacity dry battery, lithium battery, or charging battery as a driving power supply. The electronic camera is also driven by power supplied from a general AC power supply. As a display apparatus for reconstructing and displaying image data and the like obtained by sensing an image with the electronic camera, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is employed.
To output image data obtained by the electronic camera to the printer, and print the data, a desired image is selected, and an operation for executing printing is performed, while a plurality of sensed images are reconstructed. Then, the predetermined image data is output to the printer, and the desired image corresponding to the image data is printed.
While the electronic camera is driven with a relatively-small-capacity battery, the display apparatus is driven to reconstruct the image sensed by this camera, and directly connected to the printer to print the image. In this case, printing in progress becomes difficult to execute due to a lack of the power supply capacity. In the worst case, printing in progress may stop.